


without you, all I'm going to be is incomplete

by undisclosed_desires



Series: Moments [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 19:24:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2519042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undisclosed_desires/pseuds/undisclosed_desires





	without you, all I'm going to be is incomplete

"J - onny" Patrick whimpered out, breath caught in his throat as Jonny finished gently pushing into him. 

Jonny paused for a moment then, letting Patrick adjust and catch his breath underneath him, "you okay, baby?" 

Jonny nudged his forehead against Patrick's, the gentleness of his touch making Patrick come back down to Earth and take in everything that was Jonny. 

This is where he was supposed to be, Patrick knew. Jonny naked and buried completely inside of him, breathing heavily and muttering sweet things as he made love to Patrick on his hotel bed in .. whatever city, it didn't matter. 

They'd done this dozens of times before, yet it never failed to completely overwhelm Patrick with how gently and lovingly Jonny handled him. His own affections had surrendered everything to Jonny, giving him the power to break Patrick apart at any given point. All Jonny had to do was decide he didn’t want Patrick like this anymore, and that would be it for Patrick. If there were ever a way to die from a broken heart, that would be it. 

All these things that Jonny did though, like pausing to see if Patrick was comfortable before really making love to him, made Patrick feel invincible; as if nothing could ever stop them from being together like this. 

Patrick took the opportunity to tighten his leg’s grip around Jonny’s waist, effectively pulling Jonny further into him, as far as physically possible.

“Jonny, I love you” is all that Patrick whispered back, forehead still pressed against Jonny’s so they were breathing in each other’s air, Patrick filled completely up by Jonny. 

Jonny smiled at that, that smile that Patrick swore was reserved just for him; the one that made Patrick so light-headed that he couldn’t help but smile right back up at him.

Jonny started running his hands slowly up and down Patrick’s sides as he caught Patrick’s nose with his own, rubbing them together in an eskimo kiss that sent shivers all through Patrick’s body. 

“Baby, I love you so much” Jonny answered back, brining his hand up to caress the side of Patrick’s face.

Patrick let out a small whimper at that, before reaching up to crush his lips together with Jonny’s. 

Patrick doesn’t know how long they kissed for, he was too caught up in the sensation and emotion of everything happening between them.

Jonny had started rocking into Patrick, slowly and gently at first, until he found the spot that drove Patrick crazy. He pushed harder then, still keeping a slow pace as he punctuated each thrust when he hit, driving Patrick crazy underneath him. 

Patrick couldn’t help but let out all the things he was feeling inside. He moaned and whimpered into Jonny’s mouth until Jonny moved down to kiss Patrick’s neck, making Patrick’s eyes roll back in his head. 

Patrick came like that, completely zoned out in a fury of ecstasy, unable to do anything but breathe out Jonny’s name as he came too, still completely buried in Patrick. 

Jonny didn’t pull out right away, just stayed on top of Patrick while they both caught their breaths.

Patrick had his eyes closed, resting in complete bliss when Jonny finally moved. He wrapped his arms around Patrick’s waste so he could pull Patrick on top of himself when he pulled out and rolled off of Patrick. 

Patrick immediately cuddled right up on Jonny, moving his arms to either side of Jonny’s body and nestling his face into crook of Jonny’s neck. 

In the moment before Patrick fell asleep, he could’ve sworn he heard Jonny whisper “you’re my everything.”

Patrick probably smiled throughout his entire sleep.


End file.
